1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, in order to obtain printed matter with high image quality by giving a high gloss thereto without causing an offset phenomenon and the like at a fixing time, it is known to be effective to use polyester resin as binder resin that composes toner particles (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication. Nos. H05-88403 and 2009-151005).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H05-88403 discloses pulverized toner, in which productivity is accordingly too low to achieve a diameter reduction for the purpose of enhancing image quality. Moreover, though being mixed with each other, the polyester resin and vinyl polymer are not fused with each other at a molecular level, and accordingly, offset resistance of the pulverized toner is insufficient.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-151005 discloses polymerized toner, and accordingly, a diameter reduction thereof is easy. However, since added silica is not an elastic body, fixing/separating properties of the polymerized toner are insufficient.
Moreover, there is known a technology for obtaining toner in such a manner that mixed matter is added to an aqueous phase, and emulsified urethane molecules are stretched and aggregated (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-197069).
However, the toner in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-197069 has a problem that cost at the time of producing the same is increased since an operation therefor is divided into multiple stages and becomes complicated.